


savior

by IceisAwesome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceisAwesome/pseuds/IceisAwesome





	savior

There's a woman in the wastes. 

She'll give you food and she'll give you water. She'll give you hope, she'll give you justice, she'll give you revenge.

She only wants one thing in return.

Give her blood.

A sip from your wrist in exchange for water, afterbirth in exchange for a delivered babe, flesh torn apart in exchange for a life saved. 

She'll take revenge for you, she'll kill for you, and the only sign they ever lived will be drops of blood.

Watch for the woman of the wastes. Watch for the figure with blood on her hands and rattlesnake eyes.

She'll save your life. 


End file.
